Three's a Crowd
by Werrem
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been best friends. What happens when Gabriella gets a boyfriend things start getting serious? Can Troy learn to trust the new kid or was he right all along? Will Gabi believe him or is their friendship over for good? R
1. Chapter 1 Ice Cream and Yarn

**Three's a Crowd**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella have always been best friends. What happens when Gabriella meets a new boy and things start getting serious? Can Troy share his best friend? Will they learn to trust eachother through tough times, or will her new boyfriend destroy their friendship for good?

--

**Chapter 1 - **Ice Cream and Yarn

Gabriella Montez struggled as she tried to shove her school books into her already full backpack. It was a Friday night and she needed to study all weekend for a big test the following Monday. After several attempts to squeeze her history text book in between her math and science textbooks she gave an angry groan and collapsed on the floor beside her locker.

"Running out of backpack room again? One day I have to take you suitcase shopping, that way you just _might_ have enough room to pack the whole semester with you"

Gabriella glared at her best friend who was standing above her, a comical grin spread across his face. Troy Bolten had been her best friend since the 6th grade and he was always there for her, even though his jokes sometimes got on her nerves. He reached down a hand and helped her off the school floor. He walked over to her oversized backpack and picked it off the floor as well.

"Woah! This thing weighs a ton, what do you have in here? Bricks?" he joked staring at her lovingly with his bright blue eyes. He could see the annoyance in her chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but smile as she stood there. She always overreacted and today would be no different. Looking once again at her backpack he pulled out three textbooks and stuck them back into her open locker.

"You know Gabriella, you only have a history test this week. I dont understand why you need all these other books. We dont have any homework."

"I know that," the intelligent brunett began, "but I wanted to bring them home with me to get some extra studying done. I wouldn't want my marks to start dropping or anything."

The blonde boy laughed at this as well. Gabriella was the top student in all her classes, her mother was a wealthy doctor and she expected her daughter to follow her example by earning high marks in all her academic courses. The girl was a beautiful, with long brown hair with light brown skin complexion and deep chocolate eyes. She was short but very stubborn and extremely determined. She was an overachiever and always believed her work could be better. Suprisingly, the boys were intimidated by Gabriella and the teenage girl had been dubbed a social outcast, spending most of her nights sitting at home studying or sleeping over at Troy's.

Troy was a tall athletic blonde, with amazing blue eyes and a perfect smile. The girls were always trying to get his attention but he spent most of his days with Gabriella, he loved the girl as a friend and never wanted her to go through high school by herself. Many girls were jealous of Gabriella for that reason, thinking she was having a secret affair with the teenage heartthrob but they both assured their classmates there was nothing going on between them. He did go on dates but his girlfriends were never serious. He had a carefree spirit and didn't like the idea of being attached.

The two teens left the school and headed to Gabriella's house. When they got there Troy carried her bag up the stairs (with difficulty, which he would never have admitted) and set it beside her bed. He then went downstairs to see his best friend sitting on the couch looking through the Pay-per-view movies on the satalite dish.

"Took you long enough! Did you get lost on your way up the stairs? I suppose I could draw you a map but a little exercise wouldn't hurt East High's star basketball player now would it?" Gabriella mocked, obviously still annoyed by his jokes earlier in the day.

"No, I dont need a map, but thanks for the generous offer though. Anyways, what are we going to watch tonight?"

"I'm not to sure. I was thinking about Sydney White but you would probably complain about watching another chick flick. What do you want to see?"

"Sydney White is fine, I'm not very picky tonight" Troy replied hoping to get her in a good mood.

To his satisfaction she smiled and ordered the movie. He then took his spot on the couch and watched as she took out a big bucket of ice cream and two spoons. Most teenagers eat popcorn during movies but Gabriella loved ice cream, chocolate mint chip, so sometimes the two would share a bucket instead.

Hours passed by and 2 movies later Gabriella decided it would be fun to dish out the crafts. The kids laughed as Troy attempted to make jewlery out of yarn and after much difficulty was able to create something that resembeled a necklace. Gabriella tried it on but it wasn't long before it was too tight and she had to remove it to keep breathing comfortably. She then took a peice of white yarn and a peice of red yarn and made a keychain for Troy.

The boy took it in his hand and read the small beads trapped in place "TROY + GABI BFFS" he smiled and put the key chain. The girl looked at him and asked, "Troy, we are best friends right?".

He looked down at the girl and replied in a soft voice, "Of course we are Gabi, best friends, forever and ever"

Gabriella smiled and gave him a small hug. She then looked at the empty ice cream bucket and back at Troy. "Hey! Who ate the rest of my ice cream!?" she demanded and before she knew it he had dissapeared.

Laughing the girl went to hunt for her friend, who was most likely hiding like a little kid under the kitchen table. "Oh your going to get it now!"

--

How was it? This is my first Troy/Gabriella fanfic so hopefully it's ok. I wanted to let readers see how good of friends they were, hopefulyl a new chapter will be up between tommorow and Thursday. Thanks R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kid

**Three's a Crowd**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical for any of it's characters

_._

--

**Chapter 2:** The new kid

It was Monday morning and Gabriella tried to ignore the bright rays coming through her bedroom window. She had stayed up untill 3am the previous night studying for her history test and now she could feel this strain lack of sleep did to her body. After 10 minutes she forced herself out of bed and to walked over to her dresser. She went to grab her hairbrush but accidently knocked a photograph off the dresser.She bent over and stared at the photo. It was taken on Christmas, she was standing outside in a red and white jacket and jeans while Troy was beside her holding a huge snowball behind his back. She smiled rememberring that day..

-- Flashback --

_"Troy! Stop eating the nose off my snowman, a snowman isn't a snowman without a carrot nose and I only have two left!" the young girl complained watching her friend chomp down on her carrot._

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi, haven't you ever thought of mixing things up a bit? Everything is by the book with you, there are plenty of things we can make a snowman nose with," the blonde began searching the area, "I have a better idea anyways!" 

_Gabriella watched as Troy walked into her home and came back with a big banana. "Here we go!" He stated right before shoving the banana where Gabriella's carrot once was, "I don't like bananas so he can have it, plus bananas would look soo much more natural, the color is very similar to that of snow"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes wonderring why she was friends with such a goofball. Troy was now standing beside the snowman pretending to have a conversation with it about carrots. After watching this for about a minute she got bored of him and went to go find her mother. It wasn't long before her mother burst through the front door holding a camera. Gabriella looked just like her mother. Ms. Montez had long brown hair flowing down to her back, she had dark eyes and a kind smile. She was always there for Gabriella even though some days they would get into fights. Her mother was a busy woman however, and Gabriella didn't see her too often, but it was a snowday and the roads were in no condition for her to go to work, so instead she stayed home and watched her daughter build a snowman. _

_"Gabriella, Troy, come here I want to get a picture of you two!" the mother demanded pointing the teens to a spot beside the snowman. They did as they were told and smiled for the camera, after the picture was taken Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's arm. Before she knew it a large snowball hit her in the back. The boy fell to the ground laughing at his friend's shocked face. Gabriella looked down at him and smirked._

"Oh if that's how you want to be then fine, no hot chocolate for you" she told him in a joking voice. The boy's face dropped as he followed Gabriella into the kitchen, pleading for her to reconsider. Gabriella just laughed enjoying Troys suffering, it was days like this she treasured the most.

_--_End Flashback--

That was last winter, it was almost summertime now but the memory was still very fresh. She placed the photo back on her dresser and looked for something to wear. She grabbed a simple white T-shirt with the Wildcat logo on it and a cute jean skirt, she wasn't much of a material girl and usually wore whatever she found comfortable. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't a bad looking girl but guys never seemed to have an interest in her, she didn't mind it but sometimes it was lonely being single all the time.

She looked back at her clock and realized it was already 8:15. She rushed downstairs and found schoolbag and left, forgetting her lunch. It didn't take her long before she had run out of breath and strength. Her backpack really was heavy. "I might have to take Troy's offer up about suitcase shopping, at least that way there's wheels" she told herself.

The bell rang shortly after she arrived and she made her way to history class alone. She hadn't seen Troy at all today but she was sure he was just late as usual. Right now he would be in science class probably throwing paper airplanes across the classroom. She took her usual seat at the back of the classroom and crammed a couple last minutes of studying in before she was given her test. She took a deep breath and looked over all the questions. With a smile she began the test, knowing it would be easy for her. It was 20 multiple choice, 5 fill in the blanks, 8 short answer questions and 3 long answer questions, personally she loved the long answer questions because she could really express her thoughts and opinions in them. Today was going to be a good day.

--

"Class there is a new student in our class today. His name is Jake Flores and he transfered here from Fisher High School."

Troy looked up at the new kid in his science class. He was tall with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a fair complexion. He was about medium build and wore a green bilabong shirt with white/green/brown bongo shorts. He looked like one of those surfer guys you see in clothing magazines. The teacher gave him a spot beside Troy and he watched as all the girls in his class stared the new student down. Troy rolled his eyes but didn't want to be rude.

"Hey, Im Troy Bolten"

"Hi. Im Jake" The two guys shook hands and smiled at eachother.

"So tell me about yourself, cause so far all I know is your name, and that you like some brand name clothing, please tell me your not gay or else I probably made you think I was hitting on you," Troy joked and was realived when the other boy broke out in laughter.

"No no Im not gay, and i don't think you were hitting on me, even though I wouldn't blame you, look at me. Anyways, Im 16 years old and I just transfered here with my dad. I love sports, especially basketball, but I also love chilling with friends and meeting some girls. What about you? You must know all the girls in this school by now." he asked winking at Troy and giving him a knowing nod.

Troy didn't know what to think of this new kid but he did seem kind of cool, "Well I am the captain of the East High Wildcats and I've lived here in Alberquerque all my life. I love sports as well and if you really like basketball maybe we can hang out at lunch today and shoot some baskets. You'd get to meet my best friend Gabi she's a little tempermental but fun to be around. I am not really interested in meeting any girls right now and you're right I do know them all but alot of them are really shallow and all looks but no brains. Which reminds me, if you have drama you can meet this girl named Sharpay, shes not bad looking but I wouldn't advise you hit on her she'd bad news."

Jake smiled, "Sometimes the bad ones are the best. So tell me about this Gabi girl. It's kind of odd for a guy's best friend to be a girl, is there something going on between you two? What does she look like? Oh well I guess ill have to see at lunch, id love to take on the wildcat superstar captain at a game of horse."

Troy waited for a minute to reply, "Umm.. well there's nothing going on between me and Gabriella, we've been friends since way back, and you'll have to see what she looks like for yourself. Horse sounds good though"

Right after saying that the science teacher glared at the boys and they stopped talking for the rest of the period. They were learning about the periodic table of elements and Troy was bored with it, they had already learnt about it in grade 9 and Gabriella always taught him more then required so the lesson wasn't the least bit interesting. The impatient teen stared at the clock waiting for the period to end.

--

Gabriella smiled as she left period one in a really good mood. The test was easy and she had finished half an hour earlier then everyone else in the class. She walked to her locker and reached for her math textbook. Unfortunately, all of her textbooks came crashing down around her. A group of girls giggled next to her and Gabriella rushed to pick up all her books.

"Oh poor nerdy little Gabi! You know if you were like a normal girl you wouldn't have that problem. Instead you decide to suck up to all the teachers by doing alot more work then your supposed to. Why do you do it? Trying to impress Troy? I don't even understand why he bothers to talk to a loser like you. I guess your not THAT ugly, but still," Sharpay Evans mocked.

The blonde girl and her group of friends walked away leaving the brunette surronded by all her books. She picked them up and walked away, her earlier confidence crushed. She walked down the hall head down, trapped in her own thoughts. This wasn't the first time the popular blonde had insulted her but Gabi never was able to stand up against them. She never told Troy about the other girls though, she was afraid he'd listen to them and ditch her as a friend. This was one of those things she had to deal with on her own.

--

The lunch bell rang and Troy headed to the cafeteria, Jake followed close behind. In the corner was Gabriella sitting alone at their usual table. He smiled and snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her from the side. She let out a short yelp and looked at her attacker, when she reconized Troys brilliant blue eyes she smiled and moved over to save him a seat. It wasn't until after he had taken his seat that the girl noticed Jake.

She was shocked to see another guy standing there and watched as he took a seat across from the two. She looked into his eyes, they were dark and mysterious, very different from Troys blue friendly ones. He introduced himself and the three of them made light conversation. It wasn't until then that Troy noticed Gabriella had no lunch. Against her protests he got up and went into the cafeteria kitchen to buy her something to eat.

When Troy was out of sight Jake turned his attention to the girl infront of him, "So what is such a beautiful girl like you doing hanging out with Troy? Shouldn't you be off with your boyfriend somewhere?"

Gabi blushed, "I don't have a boyfriend and Troy's my best friend, why wouldn't I hang out with him?"

"I was just kidding around though I am amazed you don't have a boyfriend, you are by far one of the best looking girls in this school"

Gabriella felt her cheeks burn up as her blushing got even more noticable. No boy had ever talked to her like that before and it was nice to hear. Maybe she was right, maybe today was going to be a good day afterall.

They two sat in silence until Troy came back, holding 2 big slices of pizza in his hand a large carton of chocolate milk. He gave Gabriella the drink and a slice of pizza and chuckled at the big smile on her face. She loved pizza and chocolate milk, she could probably have it for lunch every single day if she could afford it.

When the three finished their lunch they headed to the gym so Jake and Troy could play a game of horse. Gabriella sat on the top bleacher watching the two boys as they tried to show off. It was very entertainning because it was obvious they were trying really hard. By the end of lunch Troy had defeated Jake and the two boys made plans for a rematch.

Gabriella went to class thinking about Jake and what he had said, for once a boy other then Troy had called her beautiful and she couldn't help but be flattered. She knew she had a crush on this boy and she couldn't wait to tell Troy...

--

Well thast chapter 2. Hopefully It wasn't too boring or to fast paced. Anyways Read and Review :) I was also wonderring what you guys felt about having song lyrics in the story, not a song fic but I love music and I think it might be nice to have my characters love it was well, though they wont be auditionning for a musical or anything its been done :P Anyways tell me waht you think :)

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Not Your Type

**Three's a Crowd**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters

Sorry its been a little while guys! Ive had a really busy week with parties/wonderland/hanging out and such which I might be able to use as material for later on in this story. I hope you guys are still reading, I just got in a bit of a bad mood but Im going to try and keep the goofy atmosphere this story has. Thanks and stick with me :)

--

**Chapter 3 : **Not Your Type

Gabriella made her way through the crowded hallway as she looked for Troy, hoping he wouldn't be with his new friend Jake. As she turned the corner she saw Troy talking to Jake, she heard the new kid say her name and before the realized she was there she whipped back around the corner and listened in. She wasn't usually a nosy person but she couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Are you sure you and Gabriella are just friends?"

"Yeah, I doubt we ever would be more. You should see us argue. It's a very funny sight especially when she overreacts"

"I bet she looks really cute when she does that though"

"Well of course she does, she is a girl afterall, they all look cute when they overreact. Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"Im thinking about asking her out sometime soon, just to a movie or something. She's a knockout and she also seems like a very sweet girl, like the ones you see in movies. Do you think she'd go for it?"

Gabriella couldnt contain her excitement. Her face had broken out into a huge grin and she felt like she had won a 100m race or invented a cure for all the world's known diseases. In other words she was extremely happy. No boys ever took interest in her and now a good looking one, who also got along with Troy, wanted to ask her out on a date. It took her a couple seconds to relax and listen in a bit more.

"Well.. umm.. I don't know if it would be very smart to ask her out so early, you barely know her. Also Gabi hasn't had alot of experience in the dating field and im not to sure if she'd be your t--"

"Hey guys!" Gabriella interrupted them, determined to stop Troy from changing Jake's mind. They both jumped a little at her unexpected entrance but gave her welcoming smiles. They stood there in silence for a few moments as the halls thinned out while people left the school to catch their buses.

The three teens talked amongst themselves for a while and headed home. Jake lived on the way to Gabriella's house so they walked with him home first. He said a goodbye to the two and went inside his huge home. Gabriella sped up her pace slightly angry at Troy for possibly ruinning her chances to go on her first date. Her mind was running back and forth thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"So how was your history test?"

"Easy."

"Well that's good, I told you you didn't need to study so much"

"Mmmhmm."

Troy looked at his friend with a puzzeled expression. She had kept her head down and was barely replying to him. There was something on her mind and he was determined to find it out.

"So Gabi, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything Troy"

"Yes you are, don't lie to me. I know that's your thinking face so spill"

"No"

With that Troy decided to make her tell. He came up behind her and started tickling. The girl laughed hysterically begging him to stop, but he refused to until she admitted what she was thinking. She tried to sustain him but it didnt work as he tickled all her most ticklish areas. After a couple minutes Gabriella couldn't bear it anymore. Her face was a light pink from laughing so hard and he could here her catching her breath. She looked to the ground suddenly embarrased to tell the boy what she was thinking about. This is what girl friends were for but she had none of those.

"You'll think it's silly"

"No I wont. Well.. unless you were thinking about enterring a bathtub in a boat race, like one of those bathtub races and have me paint rubber duckys on it, but other then that I dont believe whatever you tell me will be silly"

"Troy.. seriously.. I'm not kidding around"

He looked down at Gabi as she turned a deeper shade of pink. She really was embarrased about whatever it was. He used this as a signal to give her a big bear hug and said very softly, "Don't worry Gabi you can tell me anything please."

She returned the hug and looked into Troy's loving blue eyes. She knew she could trust him to be serious when she needed him to be.

"I think I like your friend... you know.. Jake" she let out in a low whisper, trying to keep herself from blushing. Troy could only stare back, mouth and eyes open, not wanting to believe her.

--

Jake Flores lay on his large king sized bed staring intently at the ceiling. His mind clearly not thinking about the detailed designs above him but at the events from the previous days. He was going to like it here in East High, he knew it. The girls swarmed him like wildflies and he knew with a little practice he could beat Troy Bolton at his favourite game, it wouldn't be long before Jake was at the top of the social ladder. All he needed was a hot girlfriend to get him there. He had met many girls lately but none of them really stood out.

There was Sharpay Evans, a cute blonde with a great singing career ahead of her but she was a little too high maintanence for his taste. There was Taylor Mackenzie, but he could tell she had fallen for another basketball team member and he wasn't going to fight for a girl who already had her mind made up. Slowly he made a list of all the girls in his classes and one by one he crossed them off as they didn't prove worth his effort. He thought about the pretty brunnette with the warm smile but shy countenance. He remembered her chocolate brown eyes and her sexy latina tan. Gabriella was her name. The name rolled off his tongue in a delicate way. He could change her, he could make her his dream girl. She didn't seem very headstrong so with a little persuasion he could get her to do or believe whatever he wanted.

Troy didn't seem to like the idea of them being an item but then again Jake couldn't blame him. At the moment he had Gabriella all to himself 24/7 it would be hard to lose something like that. Gabriella seems to be his main support team, the reason he plays so hard and the reason why he's always in such a good mood. It would be a shame if he lost her. No doubt that would affect his game tremendously. Jake couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk spread across his face.

--

Gabriella clung onto a cushion pressing it against her shaking body. She took in a deep breath and tried to pay attention to the tv infront of her. She couldn't believe Troy. Why wasn't he happy for her? What was his problem anyways? She had always been there for him, through all his girlfriends (who in her opinion got stupider each time) and was there for her each time he finnaly realized he had made a mistake asking the dumb cheerleader out in the first place. She never told him what to do. She never disagreed with him and she always let him do whatever he could, as long as he was happy. So why now when she was in his position was he so against it?

"_You've got to be kidding me! You barely know him! Gabi i'm sorry but your being really dumb right now falling for a random guy just because he decided to sit with us! To be honest, Jake's cool and all but I really don't think he's the right guy for you, he's just. He's just not your type"_

Troy's angry words still ringing in her ears. How was he to know her type? She never dated anyone before so she can't have a type, not yet at least. She never had crushes on boys, it was always studies with her but did Troy really expect her to be that way forever. No, he needed to learn that his little Gabi was growing up and he couldn't stop her from dating whoever she wanted.

Gabriella let out a little gasp. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. Up until now her and Troy had never fought, while barely ever and when they did it was about something silly like who was going to have the last slice of pie or what band was the all time best. Never like this. His eyes were cold when he spoke to her, not loving like usual but somewhere she couldn't help but see traces of worry in his gaze. What was he worried about? The thought haunted her as she began to think of her friend. He was always so supportive and caring like the brother she never had or the fairy tale prince coming to take her pain away. This time was different. Gabriella found herself looking back, back to the last time Troy acted so different, so distant from his real self..

--Flashback--

_Troy groaned as another basketball hit the backboard flinging back at him. Around him were at least 20 orange basketballs, left there from other failed attempts to make a basket. _

_"Wow, having a bad day I presume?" Gabriellas soft mocking voice echoed as she walked through the garage doors and onto the boy's paved driveway, where a basketball net was conviently set up to help the boy practice away from the gym. Rolling his eyes Troy procedded to grab another basketball. The brunette took this chance to walk up and grab it out of his hands._

"No more basketball" she said quite simply. It wasn't until now that Troy had realized she had brought a big bowl of chips outside for the two to share. Relunctantly he made his way to the end of the driveway scooping up the bowl of chips. Gabriella frowned at him and tried to sit down beside the blonde.

_Minutes past with the two eating in silence. Troy was staring out into nowhere and Gabriella tried to think of ways to break through his shell. His face was blank, almost lifeless but his eyes dances in the sunlight and she knew he was thinking back, back to the dinner the two had just shared only an hour before. He was laughing then, his face lit up everytime he spoke as the two teased eachother relentlessly, it wasn't until they were almost done their meal that Jack Bolton walked in, Troys father. _

_The laughter had ceased as Jack eyed the two down. Unlike Troy's mother Jack didn't believe that Troy and Gabriella were just friends and he couldn't help but give Troy a -what-is-she-doing-here look. After a few more silent moments Troy was asked to talk to his father in the living room, alone. Shouting could be heard from the two Bolton's and it didn't take Troy long to storm off and out the door. Gabriella winced as the door slammed shut and looked at Mrs.Bolton. The woman began clearing the dishes and Gabriella decided to help her before seeing her friend._

_Gabriella couldn't take the silence anymore and yanked on Troy's shirt, causing him to face her. "Please Troy, I need you to talk to me" she begged him._

_Once again she was answered with a painful silence, it hurt her to see her best friend this way. She signed and looked down at the pavement. "You know, when I was really little I used to dream of being a ballerina. They were so beautiful and graceful and when they danced they seemed so free. Of course I tried to take lessons but the first day I tripped over the laces of my shoes because I couldn't tie them right. Then I accidently fell into the mirror when trying to do a spin and it broke, my mom had to pay for the damage and I didn't want to be a ballerina anymore, my mom lost alot of money because I refused to try again. Even now you know I have two left feet!" she let out a chuckle and was relieved to hear him laugh a bit as well._

_"Why did you tell me that?" the boy asked lightheartedly._

"Well I wanted you to know that I trust you with everything so you should trust me" she explained.

_"Ooh ok.. you're right Gabi. It's just, my dad gets me so mad sometimes, to him life is basketball and if I'm ever doing anything that has no relation to baseball it's almost like a sin to him. Sometimes I want to be a normal guy, one that can have fun and party with his friends and hang out with his best friend, without talking about basketball." _

_  
On instinct Gabriella pulled Troy into a huge hug, holding him there, letting him know that she was always going to be there for him. For a minute she could have sworn the boy had just smelt her hair but she decided to brush the thought away. After a few more minutes they pulled apart, not breaking eye contact. They both understood eachother, more then anyone else in this world. Some people say best friends change all the time, but for some reason they knew they would be best friends for as long as they possibly could..._

--End Flashback--

They were best friends forever, they are best friends forever but right now Gabriella was starting to have her doubts. Would he always be like this when she liked a guy? She didn't know and to be honest she didn't want to know. The girl made her way up the stairs, her feet dragging behind her feeling like 3 textbooks where tied to each leg. She moved over to her stereo and scanned through her cd's looking for the perfect song. She didn't want to be sad anymore, she didn't want to remember the way Troy acted today, she needed to block it out with memories, good ones. She knew the perfect song to. Slipping the cd in her player she quickly found number 7 and clicked the play button before collapsing on her bed.

_I remember when we used to laugh_

_About nothing at all, it was better then going mad_

_from trying to solve all the problems we're going through_

_Forget them all_

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all.._

Gabriella smiled. She was still mad at Troy but she couldn't forget all the times they had, and she couldn't help but remember when he first played this song, calling it their theme song at one point. The funny thing about Troy was every week he was giving Gabi knew songs, calling each one of them their theme songs. It didn't matter though, it was the thought that counted.

_I remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the tv light_

_Through all the hard times in my life _

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Listen to the radio play all night _

_didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life  
Those Nights kept me alive.._

Before the second verse could start Gabriella heard the phone ring and turned the volume down on her stereo. She rushed over to answer the phone before the caller had a chance to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Gabriella? It's me, Jake."

--

Hope that chapter wasn't too bad. I'm not exactly sure whch way Im going to make this story go, I deffinately have a few ideas but Id love to hear some opinions. I jsut want to know, do you guys want this to be a Troyella story or should I just keep them best friends, at least for this story? Im not going to ask alot of questions or else it would spoil the whole story haha! But ill try to update as soon as I can, which is hopefully in the next few days. By the way the song used in this story is Those Nights by Skillet, one of my personal favourites.  
Anwyasy please R&R  
Thanks


End file.
